Anniversary Thoughts
by miracleboi
Summary: Luke's thoughts on the anniversary of his first kiss with Noah back in his WOAK Days


Title:Anniversary Thoughts

Chapter:One Shot

Rating:K

Summary:Luke's thoughts on the anniversary of his first kiss with Noah back in his WOAK Days

Characters:Luke, Noah

Genre:AU

Warnings:

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

A kiss is just a kiss right? No one can really tell that a kiss would ever lead to anything let alone love, yet that is what exactly happened to me two years ago now to this day.

Looking back at how much i lusted and wanted Noah to see me in front of him, make him realise how much he truly meant to me yet watch him continually make denials about his sexuality and love for me at a time in which he was struggling to come to terms with himself and his responsibilities to his father, a father who was a bigot and unsupportive figure in his life.

Then one fateful summer afternoon, the world seemed to conspire to bring us together in one single moment i will never in a heartbeat forget, as it was and will ever remain to this day the one big thing that brought myself, Luke and, Noah, the guy that i longed for together and help in such a small way yet in a heartfelt way finally together.

It was the one place i never thought i could ever or let alone would ever find love but in a way thinking back i am glad it did. It was my summer internship days at WOAK, a place that will forever hold a special place in my thoughts to the first loving and passionate kiss i ever had with my first ever love, my first boyfriend Noah.

What was this moment i hear you ask?

It was the one moment where the world gave me the chance to show Noah that i was not invincible, but right in front of him. It was the kiss that will always remain probably the best kiss of my life.

it was the kiss that somehow woke deep feelings both inside us to create a moment that the world just stopped and that everything around us never mattered. The only thing that mattered for that moment that seemed like an eternity was our happiness.

The happiness of such a powerful force that brought and sent electricity running through every part of our bodies. Lips locked, breathing becoming shallow and deep at the same time. A kiss that was much more than just that, a kiss, but a defining moment of love, pure love.

Hearts beating, racing as just the force, energy and love that was bringing us together in this one single and solitary moment was all that i needed to realise how much Noah really did mean to me, but at the same time was not mine, but my best friend Maddie's, love and confidant. But that did not matter right now as any thoughts of such where squashed instantly.

How i can still remember those soft lips against mine, his hands at the back of my neck bringing myself into him and closing whatever gap remained. How just the touch of my hands running though his hair sent shivers down my spine. Just raw emotion and passion combining together as one.

Then ringing, ringing from a cell phone, his damn cell phone bringing us out of this utopia world that had just somehow been created for us in this small but almost lifetime making moment into the harsh and living reality we both lived in. Going back to the way we where before that moment of happiness where everything that mattered before hand was thrown out the window in a carefree moment.

How i longed after that one moment to have Noah at my side, holding hands and living life's trial's and tribulations together as a force to be reckoned with.

How i wanted Noah to just say that he loved me and wanted to be with me and stop the denials he was going through and living with right at the moment. How i wanted to assure him i would be there no matter what not just as a friend but as a lover and life partner. To help him stand up and be confident in who he was and that being either gay, bi, straight, black, white or religion, you are who you are and that is the most beautiful and amazing thing possible.

So what happened after the kiss? Are Noah and Myself together or did he stay with my best friend, Maddie?

Will to make the story short, that there was a lot that did go down and Noah had a lot of tough decisions to make, none of them easy and some ever life changing and almost heart breaking in the process.

Not to mention my own challenges and trails through really my own stupidity, but that doesn't matter as the one person i truly love is laying next to me in our bed together (and might i add completely stark naked).

Yes it is Noah and i am glad to be at his side and have him at mine. We have been through a lot together in the last two years but the one thing that I, we, will certainly remember is that one fateful day to which we shall never look back at with ill thoughts or hate.

A day in which happiness and love enriched both our lives and has only become stronger from that day, with many more yet to come and be fulfilled but never shall replace or be forgotten, at least not that day.

I guess your probably asking yourself why i am writing about my first ever kiss?

Well their are many answers to that question. The main answer to that is because today is our second anniversary of that one moment, that one powerful yet unforgettable moment i shall forever treasure for the rest of my living life.

Yet another reason is to show that just one single solitary moment, no matter how ever small, big or life changing it will or shall be, it should always be treasured. How just those memories influence the many ways we think and see life in all its glory and true beauty.

Never forget and always remember and treasure every little thing, because you might never know what life can throw at you and make you see what is right in front of you, no longer hiding in the dark or invincible.

With that i will leave you to your thoughts.

Till next time

Love always

Luke.

xoxo


End file.
